Elemental
by lydiajademartin
Summary: There is a new girl in La Push. She makes fast friends with Embry, Jacob and Quil, but when she meets one of Sam's cult, Paul, she has feelings for him. The major one is hate, but will she learn to love the big bully? Set half-way through New Moon


Chapter One

I sat on a log-bench, watching the blue flame flicker. It was so beautiful, so stunning, it was hard to look away. I wished I was from a Fire Tribe, so I could shape it, make it do whatever I pleased. But no, I was from a Water Tribe, one of the more southern ones, where the water had been stopping gradually. That is why I came here, to La Push, because it rained so constantly. I would always love, when I was younger and now, to go outside when it rained and just dance, feeling the water run over my skin.

The bonuses of being in one of the Elemental Tribes is that your senses are sharper, you can run faster, you can manipulate your element to do whatever you want, and you can even merge with it. But my person favourite, if you are an Air you dont have to breathe, if you are water - like me - you can breathe underwater. If you are Fire, you can't be burnt in a fire or earth users can murge with the earth to hide. Pretty cool.

Unluckily for me, it wasn't raining and the beach had people on it, so I might look the slightest bit strange just dancing on the beach.  
So I just walked straight over to the water, standing ankle deep and took a huge breath of the salty air. I ran a hand through my bronze waves of hair and sighed in relief. I always felt so free by the water.

"Uh, Miss? Are you alright?" Asked a deep, husky voice. I turned my head to look over my shoulder.

Standing there was a tall, gangly boy of about fourteen, maybe fifteen. He had long glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skil was a beautiful, silk russet coloured; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face.

I smiled kindly.

"I'm fine," I told him honestly. "I just enjoy the water."

"It's freezing." He reminded me. I just shrugged.

"Didn't really notice." Then turned back around. I knew it was cold, and that all I was wearing was knee length leggins and a plain t-shirt, but when I was in the water, I felt warm, normal temprature.

"Uh... Wanna come hang with me and my friends?" He asked. I turned around fully and grinned.

"Sounds awesome." I walked from the water and slipped on my thongs, wrapping a towel around my shoulders before walking down the beach.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Jacob. Jacob Black." He held out his hand. I grinned again and shook it.

"My name is Sydney. Sydeny Loran." I announced. He smiled.

"That's a pretty name." He told me, releasing my hand. We walked up to a group of people that didn't seem to be local, judging by their pale skin.

Jacob grinned when he saw someone and walked over to her. As soon as he left my side, another boy stepped over and shook my hand.

"Hey. My name is Embry. Embry Call."

"Sydney Loran." I smiled. Another boy snatched my hand from Embry's and shook it.

"Hey, my name is Quil Ateara." He beamed. I giggled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you _both_." I grinned. They both looked alike Jacob, with long satin black hair, high cheekbones and russet skin. Really pretty faces indeed.

* * *

I actually ended up having a sleep over at Embry's house, seeing as his was the only one with any room. I slept in the spare room and was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

When I woke, light was streaming thick through the window. I climbed quickly over to the window and looked out. The sun had made a huge appearance and it lightened my mood immediately. I skipped downstairs into the kitchen, where Embry's mum was fixing him some pancakes. And by some, I mean six bottles of mix worth of pancakes.

"Whoa, dude!" I cried as he finshed the last one. "Did the army you ate last night need their last meal pronto, or what?"

Embry laughed. "I'm a growing boy, I need nuitrition."

"You mean vitamin F for Fat in all those pancakes?" I placed my hands on my hips.

Embry, Embry's mom and I suddenly burst into hysterics, and laughed for a good five minutes.

* * *

After a hearty lunch, Embry called Quil and we decided to go visit Jacob. I was excited to see Jacob and see if he could help me tease Embry about his intake of pancakes and Vitamin Fat.

When we got out of the car, Embry bellowed out to Jacob. "Jacob?"

From a home made garage, composed of two old tin ones put together and the connecting walls removed, I heard Jacob mutter.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." His words made me giggle. Embry and Quil looked at me.

"You alright?" Quil asked.

"Just laughing at Embry's 'subtlety'." I lied smoothly, making the quotation marks with my hands. Quil laughed and shoved Embry's shoulder. We continued walking for the shed.

"Jake, you out here?" Embry yelled again.

"Yeah!" Jacob yelled back.

There was a short silence as Embry, Quil and I walked around the corner and we all froze when we saw some girl sitting with Jacob. While the boys stared in surprise, I smiled.

"Hey! You must be that girl that Jake went over two at the beach thingy..." Then I looked at Jacob. "I'm disapointed in you Black! You left me at the mercy of these... _Things_..." I smirked, gesturing to Quil and Embry. Jacob laughed.

"Quil, Embry, Sydney," Jacob gestured to the girl. "This is my friend, Bella."

Quil and Embry exchanged a loaded look.

"Charlie's kid, right?" Quil asked, holding out his hand to Bella.

"That's right." She confirmed, shaking his hand. I could see that Quil was flexing his bicep and making sure that his grip on her hand was firm. When he let go of her hand, I stepped hard on his foot. He looked at me and blushed, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm Quil Ateara." He told Bella as soon as he realized he hadn't told her his name yet.

"Nice to meet you, Quil." Bella smiled.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Embry, Embry Call. You probably already figured that out though." He smiled shyly at her, waved with one hand, then stuffed it into his jean pocket. I winked at Bella and she bit her lip to stop a giggle.

But now that I looked at Bella, I saw that something was severly crippling her inside. She looked dead, like a zombie. Her hair was limp with no shine, her chocolate eyes were dull, she had purple bruises under her eyes and her skin was almost pure white it was so pale.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Quil asked, breaking the silence I hadn't known had ensued. I had been staring at Bella and she was looking from me, to Jake and back to me worridly. I blinked and cleared my head as Jake answered, a little bit of confusion in his voice.

"Bella and I are gonna fix up these bikes." Jacob explained. As soon as he said _bikes_ Quil and Embry jumped into action, asking him questions about it. They crowded around one of the bikes and started talking about parts and such, so I took Bella over to an old love seat and sat sideways, curling my knees to my chest, laying my chin on my knees and wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Bella, what happened to you?" I asked softly. "I can see there is something wrong. You look almost like a zombie..." I trailed off. Bella looked in pain, a hand over her chest, her eyes closed and taking deep breaths. "Bella?" I asked, concerned.

"It hurts to talk about it." She whispered, a tear leaking down her cheek. Without thinking, I leaned forward and hugged her, each of us burying our faces in the others shoulders, but she was the only one crying. I rubbed my hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

After that, we got the boys to speak English again and soon Bella sighed, slipping out of the Rabbit she had been sitting on.

Jacob immediately looked up, apologetic. "We're boring you, aren't we?" He asked.

"Naw. I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie."

"Oh... well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?"

"Could I come back tommorrow?" She asked uncertainly.

Quil nudged Embry's arm and the exchanged grins while Jacob's face light up in delight. "That would be great!"

"If you make a list, we can go shopping for parts." Bella suggested. Jacob's face fell a little.

"I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything."

She shook her head. "No way. I am bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labour and expertise."

Embry rolled his eyes to me and I stiffled a giggle.

"That doesn't seem right." Jacob argued.

"Jake, if I took these to a mechanic, how much would they charge me?" She pointed out.

"Oh, alright. You're getting a deal."

"Not to mention writing lessons." Bella added. Embry leaned over from where he was standing behind the couch and whispered to me and Quil super quietly.

"_What exactly is he teaching her to ride?_" But Jacob some how heard and reached over to smack Embry on the back of the head. I doubled over on the couch, laughing hysterically. When I looked up, a few tears leaking from my eyes, Bella was blushing, mumbled an excuse and walked out.

As soon as she was out of sight, Embry and Quil choroused a loud: "Wooooo!" Jake got up and slapped them both on the back of the head. Embry cried. "ouch!" and Quil yelled. "Hey!", which made me laugh so hard I fell on the floor, writhing and laughing hysterically again.

"If you so much as set one two on my land tommorrow..." Jacob trailed off, letting his treat set fear into Embry and Quil, which - if possible - made me laugh even harder.

Soon after, Embry and Quil decided it was time to head home. Jacob asked me if I wanted to stay over at his house and I agreed.

* * *

That night, I couldn't really sleep, so I went outside. I was only in a singlet and short-shorts, but it was all I had on underneath, apart from my bra and under wear.

Then I danced in the rain.

I must have danced for hours, because I was exhausted and I saw the sun was starting to rise. Since the rain had stopped, I used my water gift to remove all the water from my body, then hurried inside and slipped back onto the old couch and pulled up the blanket. I fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Oh yeah, for all those Dark Daugher fans, I am gonna put up the latest chapter today so, yay!**


End file.
